


You Can't Just Say Stuff Like That!

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Series: Spierfield Week - 9th to 15th [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Spierfeld Week, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: ‘Hi Simon, I miss you already. It’s been what? A week and a half? We can do this, I know we can but still, I miss you. I think it’s because college is kind of terrifying and feels a bit like high school all over again. How’s it going for you? How many times have you had to come out? I think I’m up to about twelve but I’ve kind of lost count.’Simon is sad and misses his boyfriend, Bram decides to distract him and the two of them realise some things they weren’t expecting - like, Simon has a massive praise kink and Bram gets off on telling him what to do.Day Four of Spierfeld Week - College AU





	You Can't Just Say Stuff Like That!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything even remotely related to smut so please go easy on me! It was going to be cute, Simon visiting Bram at college for the first time but these boys wouldn't play ball so this happened instead.

         FROM: [bluegreen118@gmail.com](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

         TO: [hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

         DATE: Sept 24 at 5:47 PM

         SUBJECT: For old times’ sake

         

         Hi Simon,

         I miss you already.

         It’s been what? A week and a half? We can do this, I know we can but still, I miss you. I think it’s because college is kind of terrifying and feels a bit like high school all over again.

         How’s it going for you? How many times have you had to come out? I think I’m up to about twelve but I’ve kind of lost count. College is good though, mostly. There’s a guy that reminds me of Garrett in my block. His name is Mat and he’s trying to force me to join the soccer team. What do you think? Should I? Did you like being able to tell people that your boyfriend played soccer?

         Anyway, let me know when you think you’ll be able to make it over here, I can’t wait to see you.

         – Love, Bram (a.k.a. Blue)

 

                  FROM: [hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

         TO: [bluegreen118@gmail.com](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

         DATE: Sept 24 at 7:23 PM

         SUBJECT: RE: For old times’ sake

 

         Hey Bram,

         I miss you too. So much.

         College _is_ terrifying, you’re right. But you’re going to be fine, you’re like crazy smart and awesome, everyone’s going to love you, I promise. (Just not as much as I do!)

         It’s good, I’m having a good time, mostly. Other than missing you. But yeah, it’s good. I think I’m up to like 16? I’m tempted to get a badge that says ‘Hi, I’m Simon. I’m gay.’ What do you think? Badges for everyone?

         I’m glad that you’ve found someone like Garrett, I hope Mat’s continues to be cool. There’s a girl here that’s a bit like Leah but not really - I don’t think there’s anyone quite like Leah. I just miss the three of them so much. Especially Leah and Nick, we’ve literally been friends forever so suddenly being away from them is… horrible, really.

         Part of me just wants to give up and go home. But I know I can’t, not really. And I don’t really want to, I don’t think, anyway.

         Sorry, feelings dump.

         Anyway, yeah, you should definitely join the soccer team, you need to keep those gorgeous soccer calves I love so much.

         I will, I promise. I’ll make sure it’s soon. I don’t know how much longer I can go without seeing you anyway.

         – Love, Simon (a.k.a. Jacques)

 

         FROM: [bluegreen118@gmail.com](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

         TO: [hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

         DATE: Sept 24 at 8:51 PM

         SUBJECT: RE: For old times’ sake

 

         I’m so sorry Simon, I hate that you feel like that. Is there anything I can do to help? Have you spoken to them at all? I bet they’re feeling exactly the same Si, so please talk to them.

         But you will be okay, you’ll find other people that you get on just as well with, and just because you’re spread across the country doesn’t mean you have to lose them. Just like you’re not going to lose me, trust me. You’re stuck with me now Si, I hope you know that.

         Don’t give it up, you’re amazing and you’re so smart. You can do this, I know you can. You’re exactly where you need to be Si, we all are. It’s hard but I promise it’ll get better. Trust me?

         Anyway, post-feelings dump – I think that badges are an awesome idea! I should get one that says, ‘I’m Bram, I’m black, gay  _and_ Jewish.’ It’s like discrimination triple whammy!

         So, I should join the soccer team just because you like the way my legs look. Wow, Simon, I really thought that our relationship was more than just physical, but clearly, I was wrong.

         But hey, I guess if we’re saying stuff then I should tell you how good you look sat on my lap and how much I wish you were there right now.

         I miss you so much Si, and I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you. I want to kiss you so much.

         – Love, Bram

 

         FROM: [hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

         TO: [bluegreen118@gmail.com](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

         DATE: Sept 24 at 9:04 PM

         SUBJECT: Holy shit Bram you can’t just SAY stuff like that!

 

         I know that I should be thanking you for making me feel better but fuck, I can’t stop re-reading the last couple of lines. You can’t just SAY stuff like that, Bram.

         – Love, (an extremely turned on) Simon

 

         Simon shoves his laptop off his legs and leans back on his bed, dragging his hand through his hair and groaning. Fuck, he misses Bram. His laptop dings and he glances over to it. He pulls it closer to himself and opens the email.

 

         FROM: [bluegreen118@gmail.com](mailto:bluegreen118@gmail.com)

         TO: [hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com](mailto:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com)

         DATE: Sept 24 at 9:08 PM

         SUBJECT:  _I_ can’t say stuff like that??

 

         Holy shit Si,  _I_ can’t say that I like the way you look in my lap, but you get to say  _that?_ You drive me crazy Simon, completely mental, honestly. I want to kiss you so much, I miss you baby, I miss the way you feel in my arms.

         – Love (your  _very_ turned on boyfriend that is seconds away from ringing you) Bram

 

         Simon grins at the response and grabs his phone from the bedside table. Pulling up Bram’s number, he presses the call button and watches it ring.

         ‘Holy shit Simon, don’t just  _say_ things like that!’ Bram says as soon as he answers the phone. Simon lets out a short laugh under his breath.

         ‘Hi to you too,’ he replies.

         ‘Yeah, sorry, hi Simon,’ Bram says quietly, sounding nervous. Simon can imagine him gripping the back of him neck and blushing.

         ‘I was kidding,’ Simon replies softly, cradling the phone next to his ear. ‘It was kind of hot.’

         ‘You’re kind of hot,’ Bram says quickly. Simon laughs.

         ‘Only kind of?’

         ‘No,’ he says. ‘Really hot. You’re really hot. I miss you.’

         ‘I miss you too. I wish you here right now.’

         He hears Bram gasp on the other end of the phone, the sound rustling and then of Bram flopping down on his bed.

         ‘Where are you?’ Bram asks.

         ‘I’m lying on my bed.’

         ‘Yeah? That’s cool. That’s hot. You’re hot.’

         ‘Fuck, Bram, you can’t just  _say_ stuff like that. I can’t deal with it.’

         ‘What can’t you deal with?’

         Simon can hear Bram laughing on the other end, it’s soft and quiet and  _so_ Bram.

         ‘Any of it, you,’ he says, squeezing his eyes shut and running his hand through his hair. ‘Like, calling me hot and stuff.’

         ‘Why? You are,’ Bram replies, he’s still laughing. Simon glares at his phone.

         ‘Shut  _up_ ,’ he says quietly. Bram stops laughing, his voice going soft and syrup-sweet.

         ‘Simon, you have to know that I’m attracted to you,’ he says. ‘You  _have_ to know that I think you’re gorgeous.’

         Simon can feel the blush spreading across his face and down his neck.

         ‘You’re amazing Bram, seriously, so amazing. I’m so crazy about you.’

         ‘I’m crazy about you too Simon. So crazy, literally so gone for you Si, baby, like wow. I love you so much.’

         ‘Love you too,’ Simon says softly, his breathing quickening. ‘Love it when you call me baby.’

         ‘Yeah? You like that?’ Bram asks, his voice is still low but it’s slightly rougher than it was, like he’s having trouble getting the words out.

         ‘Yeah,’ Simon replies. ‘Are you okay? Your voice sounds funny.’

         ‘I’m okay Si, I promise.’

         Simon sits up more against the headboard. He cradles the phone next to his ear.

         ‘Come on Bram, please tell me if something’s up.’

         ‘Nothing’s up Simon. I’m just,’ Bram pauses, he sounds nervous. Simon squeezes his free hand into a fist, tangling the sheet up in his hand. ‘I’m just  _so_ turned on right now. You’re just so hot, and you said that you were turned on and now I can’t stop thinking about it and how hot you are and how much I want to kiss you and –’

         ‘Fuck, Bram, that’s so hot. You’re so hot. Wish you were here right now, want you to kiss me so bad.’

         ‘That’s what I want too Si, I wish I was there.’

         ‘Where are you? Right now? Like, properly.’

         ‘I’m in my room, on my bed,’ Bram says quietly. ‘You?’

         ‘Still on my bed, like I said before,’ Simon laughed.

         ‘Oh yeah, shit, I’d forgotten I’d already asked you that. Are you like, sat up or what?’

         ‘Yeah, I’m sat up against the headboard. You?’

         ‘Yeah, the same.’

         Simon loves Bram’s gorgeous sentences and perfect grammar, but he also loves this, it drives him crazy to hear his cute, grammatical boyfriend stumble over his words because of him. He can’t think of what he can say next, he’s read enough fanfiction to know what comes next, but he can’t make himself say it. He hears Bram choke out a laugh on the other end and realises that he’s worked out what comes next too. Simon can’t bring himself to say it, and anyway, he kind of wants to Bram to do it.

         ‘Hey Simon,’ he starts, the nerves are clear in his voice. Simon makes a soft sound of encouragement. He can imagine that Bram is blushing. He blushes a lot more than he lets on. It’s always faint against his dark skin, so he can hide it a lot easier than Simon can. But he blushes almost as much. Simon’s good at telling when he’s blushing, he won’t make eye contact with anyone and he bites his bottom lip. Simon bets that he’s doing it right now. ‘What are you wearing?’

         ‘Fuck, that should feel so cringy, but it doesn’t, it’s just hot.’

         ‘Yeah?’

         ‘Yeah, so hot Bram. So fucking hot.’

         ‘You’re hot. And gorgeous. And, fuck, you still haven’t answered my question.’

         Simon grins triumphantly. Bram doesn’t swear, not really. But Simon can get him to, he’s the only person. He’s always loved that. He wonders if that’s the kind of thing he should tell him, if it’s the kind of thing you say in a situation like this. Him and Bram have never done this before. Like, they’ve made out, and they’ve done like,  _a bit._ But never this, never talking like this over the phone. Simon’s not sure where it’s going, not really, but he just knows that he really wants Bram to keep talking to him. He takes a deep breath and decides that that is the exact kind of thing you say in a situation like this.

         ‘Fuck, I love it when you swear.’

         ‘Yeah? Why’s that?’ Bram’s voice is still low and syrupy.

         ‘Because you don’t, so when you do it’s really hot.’

         ‘Come on baby, tell me why properly.’

         Simon feels his breath catch at that and he knows that Bram’s notices too.

         ‘Wow, you really  _do_ like that.’

         ‘Yeah,’ Simon replies breathlessly. ‘I really do. But it’s, because, umm, you only swear when you’re like, you know, turned on, so it’s awesome that I get to hear you because it’s like,  _me_ that’s making you feel like that. It’s just, so awesome.’

         ‘That’s so hot Simon, I love that you feel like that. I love knowing that I can make you feel like that too.’

         ‘You do,’ Simon says quickly. ‘So bad. I’m so turned on, fuck, I can’t cope Bram, fuck, this is so hot.’

         ‘I know baby, you’re so hot, I love this so much. I love  _you_ so much.’

         Simon can feel his back slipping slightly against the headboard. He sits up a bit more to push the pillow down and lying back against it, flat on his back, phone cradled next to his ear.

         ‘Anyway, you were supposed to be telling me something, weren’t you?’

         Simon drags his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down on it. He nods before remembering that Bram can’t see him.

         ‘Yeah,’ he says instead, his voice so quiet that Bram has to strain to hear it. He makes an encouraging noise under his breath and Simon takes a shaky breath. ‘I’m just in my pyjamas, I was thinking of watching a movie in bed or something when I got your email.’

         ‘Yeah, did you get distracted?’

         ‘ _So_ distracted. You’re super distracting.’

         ‘Am I?’

         Simon can hear Bram laughing on the other end, but it’s a choked laugh like he’s struggling to breath normally.

         ‘Yeah, you are. All the time. I love it.’

         ‘That’s cute Simon, come on, tell me more about what you’re wearing.’

         ‘I’ve just got a pair of pyjama bottoms on and my Elliot Smith t-shirt, the one you got me.’

         ‘Yeah? I bet you look really cute baby, you should send me a photo.’

         ‘Really?’

         Bram takes a shaky breath.

         ‘If you want to, yeah. I think it’d be hot. And I’m not lying, I bet you look  _really_ good right now.’

         Simon pulls the phone away from his ear and switches it to the camera. He holds the phone above him and takes a couple of photos. He shakes his head and deletes them before trying again.

         ‘You still there, baby?’ Bram asks, sounding nervous and far-away.

         ‘Yeah, still here,’ Simon says. ‘Just trying to take a photo.’

         ‘You don’t have to,’ Bram says. ‘Only if you want to.’

         ‘I do want to, I’m just not very good at it.’

         ‘I bet you are, I bet you look amazing in every photo you take.’

         Simon smiles at that. He bites his bottom lip and snaps a few photos. Scrolling through them, he deletes the one where he blinked and sends Bram one of the others. Seconds later, he hears a sharp intake of breath and Bram’s voice back against his ear.

         ‘Fuck, baby, I was right, you look  _so_  good. I wish I was there, I want to kiss you so much. I want to be the one biting your lip.’

         ‘God, that’s  _so_ hot. I want that too, so much. I love you, I love kissing you. What would you do, if you  _were_ here?’

         He hears Bram shuffling around and swearing under his breath.

         ‘I want to kiss you baby, want to pull you into my lap and hold you, want to get my hands on you and kiss you so bad. I want to make you feel so good, baby.’

         ‘You do, you always do. I want that too, want your hands on me, want to be in your arms, on your lap. Fuck, I love it so much.’

         ‘I love it too baby, love having you in my lap, in my arms, making me feel so good,’ Bram’s voice is rough and gravelly, Simon can’t get enough of it, he wants Bram to keep talking to him, to keep telling what he wants.

         ‘Why?’          

         ‘Why what, baby?’

         ‘Why do you love it so much?’

         ‘Why do I love having you in my lap?’

         ‘Yeah,’ Simon says, his voice has gone soft and quiet. ‘Why?’

         ‘Because you look amazing there, and I love you so much, love the way you feel there, love the way I can feel every bit of you. Makes it really easy to touch you too, I can get my hands all over you when you’re there.’

         ‘Fuck, I want your hands on me right now, need you to touch me.’

         Simon knows that he sounds desperate, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s enjoying Bram’s deep, shaky breaths and the way his voice has gone low.

         ‘I know baby, I want that too. So much,’ Bram replies. He pauses and takes a few breaths in and out. ‘I have an idea, Si.’

         ‘Yeah?’

         ‘Yeah, do you want to hear it?’

         ‘Yeah, I really do.’

         ‘Okay, so, how about I tell where I want to touch you and you do it for me?’ he says, his voice is shaky and uncertain like he thinks Simon might say no.

         ‘Yes, fuck, I want that so bad.’

         ‘Wow, Si, you’re so perfect. I want to make you feel so good.’

         ‘You always do.’

         ‘That’s so hot baby. Before we start, I need you to tell me something.’

         ‘Yeah? Anything,’ Simon gasps, his hand sneaking towards the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

         ‘Are you hard, baby?’

         ‘Fuck, yeah, so hard, because of you. For you.’

         ‘For me?’ Bram asks. ‘Fuck, that’s so hot.’

         ‘Are you?’ Simon says. Bram swears again.

         ‘Yeah, I am.’

         ‘Can I,’ Simon pauses and takes a breath, biting his lip. ‘Can I see?’

         ‘Fuck, yeah, give me a sec baby,’ Bram says quickly. ‘That’s so hot. Can I, baby? Can I see you?’

         ‘You want –’ he cuts himself off with a groan.

         ‘Yeah, I want to see you, you’re so gorgeous baby. All of you. Let me see.’

         Simon pulls his phone away from his ear again and holds it above himself, so he can see how he looks. He shoves the t-shirt up his chest and tugs at the waistband of his pyjama bottoms with one hand. He manages to pull them off one hip and then moves his hand over to pull at the other side. His hand brushes his dick through the material and he lets out his breath in a hiss. He manages to pull them down far enough to pull his dick out of the confines of the sleep pants. He curls his hand around the base and glances up at the camera screen. He grins, he actually looks kind of hot. Pouting and trying to look sultry, he snaps a couple of photos before pulling his hand away. and scrolling through them. He picks the best one and sends it to Bram, his phone beeping as he gets a response almost immediately.

         It’s Bram’s own photo.

         ‘Oh fuck, Simon, you look  _so_ fucking hot. I’m crazy about you, I’m literally so crazy about you. I fucking love you baby.’

         Simon listens to the praise from Bram as he opens the text, staring at the photo in front of him. It’s Bram, lying on his back on his bed, chest bare and his t-shirt discarded on the sheet next to him.  His other hand is pulling one side of his boxers down just enough to reveal the head of his dick. Simon’s breath catches and stutters.

         ‘What the fuck, what the actual fuck,’ he murmurs. Bram stops talking.

         ‘What, baby? What’s up?’

         ‘You’re just,’ he pauses. ‘You’re just so fucking gorgeous. Fuck, how are you even real?’

         Bram laughs, and Simon can hear him grinning.

         ‘Don’t laugh at me,’ he whines. Bram laughs again.

         ‘I’m not, baby, not really,’ he replies. ‘You’re just adorable and I, fuck, I love you so much.’

         ‘Love you too.’

         ‘Fuck, okay, baby, what do you want?’

         ‘Nuhuh, you said that you were gonna tell me what  _you_ wanted to do to me.’

         ‘So much Si, I want to do  _so_ much to you.’

         Simon takes a shaky breath.

         ‘Like what?’

         ‘Everything Si, literally everything.’

         ‘But, like, if you here, right now, what would you do?’

         ‘With you looking like that?’ he asks with a laugh. Simon makes a noise of agreement. ‘Probably come all over myself before I even got a chance to touch you.’

         Simon lets out a giggle before slapping his hand over his mouth.

         ‘Wait? Like, seriously?’

         ‘Yeah, like, seriously. I think you underestimate just how into you I am.’

         ‘I know, but like, still,’ he mumbled, still feeling slightly uncertain. ‘So, what  _do_  you want?’

         ‘Fuck, okay, baby, so much. But umm,’ Bram pauses, and Simon can imagine that he’s squeezing his eyes shut like he does sometimes to think. ‘Other than kissing you for hours?’

         ‘Yeah, other than that,’ Simon says with a giggle. ‘Because I can’t do that to myself.’

         ‘I know, fuck I wish I was there.’

         ‘I wish you were here too.’

         ‘Okay baby, I want you to,’ he pauses again. ‘I want you to run your fingers up your sides, from your hips and right up to the edge of your t-shirt.’

         ‘Yeah, yeah, okay, I can do that.’

         Simon tries to follow the instructions but trying to balance the phone as well makes it too difficult. He pulls his hands away from himself and holds the phone close to his ear.

         ‘Hey Bram, I’m gonna put you on speaker.’

         ‘Oh yeah? Why’s that? Do you need both hands, baby?’

         ‘Yeah, kinda that, and kinda also that I don’t think I can concentrate enough to hold the phone.’

         ‘That’s so hot, baby, I love that I can make you feel like that.’

         ‘Fuck, I love you so much Bram.’

         ‘I love you too, Si, so much,’ Bram replies, his voice quiet but still rough. Simon drops the phone next to his head and presses the button to change it to speaker. ‘Okay, go really slow, just the very tips of your fingers, run them up your sides. Start at your hips and keep going up and down until I tell you to stop.’

         ‘Fuck, okay, okay, okay. I’m doing it.’

         ‘Yeah? That’s so hot, baby. I love that you want me to tell you what to do. It’s so fucking hot, you’re so fucking hot. Wish I could be there, I want to see you.’

         Simon can’t hold back the small, pleased noises that slip out of his mouth at that. He clamps his mouth shut as soon as it’s escaped and bites his bottom lip.

         ‘Fuck, Si, the noises you make. They’re amazing, you’re driving me completely crazy, you know that right?’

         Simon nods before remembering that Bram can’t see him, he makes another pleased noise and hopes that Bram understands. His fingers are sliding up his sides like Bram always does when they’re making out, slipping from the waistband of his pyjama bottoms up to the hem of the t-shirt he’s pushed up. Bram is mumbling something into his ear, a mixture of  _‘fuck’_  and  _‘Si’_  and  _‘baby’._

         ‘Tell me where your hands are, baby.’

         Simon feels his breath stutter again at that.

         ‘On my,’ he chokes out. He takes a breath and starts again. ‘They’re on my hips.’

         ‘Fuck, that’s hot,’ Bram groans. ‘Okay, keep them there. Squeeze your hips, just like I do, yeah? You always love that.’

         ‘I do, I do love that. Fuck, I love you so much.’

         ‘I love you too baby. Tell me how you feel.’

         ‘So good, feel so good. I’m so turned on, I’m so hard. Fuck.’

         ‘That’s so hot baby,’ Bram says. Simon can feel his own hips stuttering up in an attempt to get some friction.

         ‘What about you? How do  _you_ feel?’

         ‘Not important, baby, we’re focused on you right now.’

         ‘It’s important to me.’

         ‘Fuck Si, you’re so lovely. I feel amazing, I feel so good.’

         ‘Tell me?’ Simon begs. He hears a soft groan on the other end of the phone. ‘Tell you what, baby? Tell you I love you? Tell you you’re gorgeous? Tell you that you make me  _so_ hard? Tell you what to  _do_?’

         ‘Fuck, all of them.’

         Simon’s hips stutter again as he brushes his fingertips across them. Bram swears under his breath.

         ‘Okay, run your fingers over your hipbones, fuck, I love them so much. I fucking love your hips. I fucking love you.’

         ‘Love you too.’

         ‘Fuck, I love that you can’t hear me say that without saying it back. You’re so gorgeous Si, I wish I could see right now. I bet you look stunning. I’m so hard just thinking about you. Just imagining you. And listening to you, fuck, the noises you make Si.’

         At that, Simon moans again, soft and low in the back of his throat. Bram chokes and Simon knows that he’s grinning on the other end. He can imagine him perfectly, he’s grinning, and his eyes are bright, and he has a dimple on the left side of his face and he’s flushed all the way down his neck.

         ‘Hey Simon, guess what?’

         ‘What?’ He knows that he sounds desperate, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s been hard longer than he can even remember being before and he’s not even touched himself yet.

         ‘I want you to touch those gorgeous thighs of yours. Those ones that look  _so_ good stretched over my lap. Fuck, I wish you were there right now, balanced right on top of me, legs spread over mine, my hands on your hips. Fuck, go on, run your hands up the inside of those gorgeous thighs.’

         Simon swears but does as he’s told, stroking his fingers up his thighs and feeling his legs fall open as he does so.

         ‘What are  _you_ doing?’ he asks, he can hear Bram’s rough breaths but very little else from the other end of the line.

         ‘I’ve got my hand in my boxers, thinking about how hot it is that you get off on me telling you what to do.’

         ‘Fuck,’ Simon groans. ‘Bram, please, you have to let me, I’m dying here.’

         ‘Ask me, baby, and I’ll let you.’

         ‘Fuck,’ he gasps. ‘Please, I need to –’

         ‘What’d you need baby?’

         ‘Need to touch. Please.’

         ‘But, baby, you are touching?’ Bram asks innocently. Simon can imagine him biting his bottom lip and widening his gorgeous brown eyes.

         ‘Bram,’ he knows he’s whining but he can’t help it. ‘Please, I need you to tell me.’

         ‘Fuck, that’s hot. Tell you what, baby?’

         ‘Tell me that it’s okay for me to, you know.’

         ‘Say it, baby, you don’t get to do it if you can’t say it.’

         ‘Fuck, touch myself, my dick. I need to get off.’

         ‘Okay baby, you’ve been so good, doing as you’re told, you can get yourself off. Talk to me though, don’t go silent on me now baby.’

         He can hear Simon’s breath catch on the word  _‘good’_  and grins.

         ‘Come on, Si, talk to me. Be good.’

         ‘Fuck, wanna be good,’ he gasps, moving his hand from his thigh to curl around the base of his dick.

         ‘Yeah, you’re so good for me baby.’

         ‘Fuck, say that again.’

         ‘Say what? That you’re being good? Fuck, do you get off on that?’

         Simon groans in reply, his hand quickening on his dick, stroking it and flicking his thumb over the head.

         ‘Fuck, yeah, it’s so fucking hot.’

         ‘ _You’re_  so fucking hot Si, I love that you get off on me talking to you. Fuck, how have we only just realised this?’

         Simon lets out a short laugh that’s cut off when Bram gasps on the other end.

         ‘What is it?’

         ‘Just feels good, baby.’

         ‘What’re you doing?’

         ‘Fuck, I’m imaging it’s you baby, your hand on me, you’re so good at it, so good at knowing what I want. So good for me. Fuck, so good.’

         ‘That’s so hot, you’re so hot, wish it was my hands. Fuck, wish it was my mouth, I love sucking you off. You look so hot when I do.’

         ‘Fuck Si, you can’t just  _say_ things like that. You’re gonna make me come.’

         ‘That’s kinda the plan.’

         ‘Tease.’

         ‘Hardly. I don’t think I’m a tease if I’m trying to make you come.’

         ‘Fuck, stop talking.’

         Simon freezes, his hand curled around his dick and the other hand tangled in his sheet. It only takes seconds before Bram’s voice comes through the speaker

         ‘Si? Simon? Baby?’

         ‘Yeah.’

         ‘Where’d you go, baby?’

         ‘You told me to stop talking.’

         ‘Fuck baby, I just meant because you were driving me crazy, that the stuff you were saying was just too fucking hot. I don’t actually want you to stop talking, trust me. I love your voice, always but especially like this. Your voice goes all low and soft and fuck, it’s so hot baby. I could listen to you talk for hours.’

         ‘Promise?’

         ‘Fuck, promise. You’re so good though, so good for me, doing what you’re told.’

         ‘Fuck, Bram, you’re so awesome, seriously, I love you so much, wish you were here. Need you.’

         ‘I know baby, I wish I was there too. I wanna touch you, wanna get you off, wanna watch you come. You look so pretty when you come, fuck, so fucking pretty.’

         ‘Say that again.’

         ‘What? That you’re pretty?’

         Simon’s moan crackles through the speaker.

         ‘Fuck, you are Si, so pretty, so gorgeous, the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.’

         ‘I love it when you say stuff like that.’

         Simon shuffles on the bed and thrusts up into the curl of his hand, his thumb brushing the head as he does so.

         ‘Which do you like more, baby? When I tell you you’re pretty or when I tell you you’re good?’

         ‘Dunno, can’t decide. They’re both so fucking hot. I like being good for you. Fuck, Bram, can I ask you to do something?’

         ‘Of course you can, baby. I’m all yours.’

         ‘All mine.’

         ‘All yours. And you’re all mine.’

         ‘Yeah, yeah, all yours.’

         Simon’s breaths are low and shallow, he can hardly force himself to keep breathing. He knows that he must be flushed, he can see it creeping down his chest and his glasses have steamed up from his hot, short breaths. The hand that was tangled in the sheet drags through his hair, pulling it to stand on end. He feels sweaty and kind of gross but mostly just really hot. He glances down at where his dick is disappearing into his hand and imagines that it’s Bram’s. Bram’s hands are slightly bigger – fuck – and slightly rougher – fuck – and they feel so good.

         ‘What did you wanna ask me, baby?’

         ‘Do you like this too? Like, telling me I’m good and stuff?’

         ‘Do I  _like_ it? Baby, I fucking love it, it’s so hot and I love making you feel good.’

         ‘Awesome.’

         The only sounds for a while are harsh breathing and the slick of hands sliding over skin.

         ‘Hey, umm, Bram?’

         ‘Yeah, baby?’

         ‘Can you tell me I’m good again? And call me pretty?’

         ‘Fuck, you’re so pretty baby. Such a pretty boy, such a good boy. My good boy.’

         It’s that that tips Simon over the edge, coming over his hand and his stomach with a gasp of Bram’s name.

         ‘Fuck.’

         ‘Wait, Si, did you just –’

         ‘Yeah, it was so fucking hot, I couldn’t help it.’

         ‘What was? Me calling you pretty?’

         ‘No, you calling me your good boy.’

         Simon’s voice is soft and his speech slightly slurred.

         ‘You thought that was hot? Awesome, I was worried that it was too far.’

         ‘Not at all, so hot. Loved you saying it, love you, fuck, how can I make you feel good?’

         ‘You do baby, so good.’

         Simon flops his arm over his eyes and grins.

         ‘No, go on, what do you need?’

         ‘Fuck, tell me what you were thinking about?’

         ‘I was thinking about you touching me, and about sucking your dick. I really like sucking you off, I love the faces you make and the way you grab at my hair. I was thinking about how much I want to do that again. And for you to grab my hair. And maybe pull it a bit. I don’t know. I just think it’d be kinda hot.’

         ‘Fuck, it would be, it’d be so hot, I want that so bad, Si.’

         Simon grabbed his phone and held it up, switching it to his camera again and taking a photo of his stomach streaked with come. He sent it quickly, blushing deeply.

         ‘Hey, Bram, maybe you should check your texts.’

         ‘What?’

         ‘Your texts.’

         He hears Bram pause and lean away from the phone, his rough breathing gets further away. He bites his lip and waits.

         ‘Holy fucking  _shit,_ Si. That’s so fucking hot.’

         ‘Yeah?’

         ‘Yeah.’

         ‘I wish it was yours.’

         ‘Fuck, you can’t just  _say_ things like that.’

         ‘I can if I’m trying to make you come.’

         ‘Fuck.’

         He can tell when Bram speeds his hand up, his breathing gets even shallower and rougher and it keeps catching as his thumb slides over the head.

         ‘Talk to me, Si, please?’

         ‘Fuck, yeah, okay. Love you, Bram, love the way you make me feel, love your hands, love your dick, wish I was there right now, I wanna get you off, I wanna kiss you everywhere, fuck, I want everything with you.’

         He hears Bram gasp.

         ‘I’m so close, baby.’

         Simon bites his lip and blushes, they’ve done this before – got each other off, he’s sucked Bram’s dick for fuck’s sake – so why is Bram talking to him driving him so crazy?

         ‘Was I good for you?’

         ‘Fuck, Si, you were so good. You  _are_ so good, such a good boy,  _my_ good boy.’

         ‘Yeah, yeah, okay, your good boy.’

         He hears Bram’s breath stutter as he stumbles over a litany of  _‘fuck’_ and  _‘baby’_ and  _‘Simon’_ and  _‘so good’_. Suddenly, it stops, replaced by his slowing breaths as tries to get himself back under control.

         ‘Fucking hell, Si, that was so hot.’

         ‘Did you –’

         ‘ _Did I?_ Yes, I did and it was awesome. I’m such a mess now, baby.’

         ‘Fuck, Bram. I love you so much.’

         ‘I love you too, Si,’ his voice is closer to normal but still low and still rough. Simon can feel his cheeks warming at the sound of it. Bram chuckles. ‘Now, more importantly, when are you coming to visit me here, so we can do that properly?’

         ‘Umm,’ Simon says, making an act of thinking deeply about it. ‘How about tomorrow?’

         Bram laughs.

         ‘I wish, baby.’


End file.
